1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus having the same, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of enhancing brightness, an LCD apparatus having the backlight assembly, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus displays an image. The LCD apparatus has various characteristics, such as light weight, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., in comparison with other types of display apparatuses, such as cathode ray tube (“CRT”) displays, plasma display panel (“PDP”) displays, and so on. The LCD apparatus is widely used in various industrial fields.
The LCD apparatus is a non-emissive type display apparatus that requires a backlight assembly providing the LCD panel with light.
In general, the backlight assembly includes a lamp generating light, a light-guide plate guiding light generated from the lamp toward the LCD panel and a reflective sheet disposed under the light-guide plate. Also, the backlight assembly may further include one or two prism sheets for enhancing brightness, a diffusion sheet and a protecting sheet for enhancing display quality.
However, when the number of the optical sheets is increased, manufacturing costs increase. Also, thickness and weight of the LCD apparatus increase.